Sailormoon: Celestial Knights
by Anthiena
Summary: AU: Instead of a talking cat, a knight searches for the Moon Princess... and finds the slacker named Tsukino Usagi... but this knight cannot help her fight. Usagi and the other sailor soldiers must now find each other... and not kill each other...


Author's note: This fic uses sub names and once again, things are AU. You will see some changed relationships. It is inspired by the Manga, the Anime and what I know about the live action show, so remember that before you fume about a favorite character being different or a couple you like not happening. Note that "Episodes" are called Parts, and that "Seasons/Arcs" will be called Acts. The symbols you see are Usagi's name in _kana_ (I'm sure it's Kanji, but it's from Hitoshi Doi's site, which I also use for reference!) and the name Sailormoon.  
Culture notes: It is not unusual that people call friends by a family name. It is quite common, even among friends. It may also be Reino's preference as well.  
Japanese Tidbits for you to know:  
Itai-OW!  
Kun-Classmate. Usually used with someone either younger or the same age.  
San-All-purpose honorific.  
Gomen-Sorry/Excuse me

New Names:  
Reino-"Of the Rose"  
Houou-Phoenix Female/Neuter

Sailormoon: Celestial Knights

_My name is Tsukino Usagi! I am thirteen years old, and I go to Crossroads Middle School. My favorite class is lunch and my best friends are Naru-chan and Reino-kun. I live with my mom, dad and little sister Houou, who is such a brat…I guess you could say I'm normal; At least until I met Rose Knight…_

_**Act I, Part 1:  
Rose Knight's Call! Pretty Soldier Sailormoon Awake!**_

Usagi was dreaming pleasant dreams until she had the awful feeling that she was moving around-like on a boat when she got violently sick… she snapped open her eyes and spotted an already dressed Houou, jumping on the bed. "HOUOU!" She yelled.

"You're going to be late again, _baka_!" Houou sang in a sweet voice. The little wore a Crossroads Elementary uniform and had her vividly red hair up in a ponytail and bun off to the right side-similar to Usagi's usual style-and her blue eyes gleamed with satisfaction-or rather evil in Usagi's mind.

"You little twerp!" Usagi grabbed for the , but missed and fell on the floor. "_Itai_!"

"Houou! It's time for you to go!" Called their mother.

Houou grinned at Usagi. "You're lucky I have to go. See you after detention!"

Usagi groaned and looked at the clock then yelped. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She rushed to her closet and grabbed the least wrinkled-looking uniform she could find.

A woman who had long, spiky brown hair wearing a red outfit and a visor that hid her eyes watched the skies. Her visor activated itself and indicated a blond running though the streets. She recognized the unique hairstyle and immediately knew who it was, but couldn't believe it. "Thorn…" she said quietly.

A man in brown robes with similar brown hair and green eyes appeared beside her. "What do you see, Rose Knight?" He asked her.

"I see the Second Charge. She is that with blond hair. I know her… how could she be the one?"

Thorn smiled wanly. "Why the _Senshi _are chosen are not up to us. We are only supposed to find and guide them to their destinies. With their help, we'll find the Moon Princess."

"I should hope so, brother." She sighed.

Usagi slept through most of her classes and squirmed and whispered the latest gossip during the rest. Most of it centered on SailorV and Rose Knight. Naru wondered why Rose Knight had gone from being in England, fighting with SailorV to being sighted in Japan. Reino-kun just added his ironic comments and dry jokes with a smile. Finally school let out.

Naru and Reino-kun walked to the arcade with Usagi. She checked her pockets and groaned. "I already spent my allowance…." She complained.

"Let's just walk and gossip then, Usagi." Reino-kun grinned.

"Let's stop by my mom's store then!" Naru suggested. "She always has pretty stuff to look at."

It didn't take long to get there it seemed. When they got there, they found Naru's mother acting strangely. "**_Everything is ninety percent off! Everything must GO!_**" She shouted. There was a banner saying the same thing hanging beneath the OSA-P Jewelry sign.

There were several people inside and out of the small jewelry store, mostly overexcited women shoppers. An obese woman shoved Reino-kun out of her way as she barreled toward the entryway. "Your mom is acting weird today." Usagi commented to Naru.

Oosaka-san came up to them. "How about buying some of the jewelry I have for sale!" she asked excitedly.

"Let me see one of the plain ring bands." Reino-kun told her. "I wear a size six for my pinky."

Oosaka-san pulled out a drawer and handed the ring over. Reino-kun handed back right away. "I think I shall buy a ring another time." Reino-kun told Oosaka-san. Then she turned to Usagi. "_Gomen_ Usagi, but I am expected elsewhere. Later!" Usagi saw her fingers for a moment as Reino-kun ran off… and they were burned.

Usagi walked down the road looking at the test her teacher had handed back to her. (69-Poor work! Must do make up!) She groaned and crumpled it up. "What does _she_ know anyway!" She grumbled and tossed it behind her.

"Hey!" called out a man's voice. She turned around, ready to apologize, but the young man had un-crumpled it and read the score and laughed at her. "This is _easy_. Go back to last year's class." He was tall, had dark eyes and short, spiky black hair.

"Mind your own business!" Usagi snapped and she ed it back. "You jerk!"

She ran away and walked the rest of the way, fuming.

Usagi sneaked back into the house and flopped onto her bed. "What a bad day." She murmured.

"It's about to get a lot worst." Came a woman's mellow voice.

Usagi sat right up, her eyes wide. She saw who was in her room and started sputtering. "You're- You're _Rose Knight_!"

"That's right." She confirmed. "You are the one I have been searching for for many years. Rise, Usagi."

Usagi stood up and blanched. "Me? Why me?"

"I don't know. Fate has chosen you, though. Take this brooch, the sign of your destiny and you shall become Sailormoon!" She made movements with her hands and a golden medallion pin appeared. It had a moon symbol molded into it, four small rinestones of different colors and a small hole near the top. "To disguise yourself for missions, I give you this as well. It is a transformation pen." A cute pink pen also appeared in her hands.

Usagi took both, butting the pen into her pocket and pinning the brooch on her school uniform. "How do I become Sailormoon? And why would _I_ be Sailormoon?"

"For the latter question, I already told you: it is your destiny. I had no choice in who was chosen to be Sailormoon. If I had a choice, _I_ would not be Rose Knight!"

"Then why don't you quit?"

"Because it is my fate to be Rose Knight and I have obligations! It's not like any can be Rose Knight, you know. The same goes for Sailormoon, too. To become Sailormoon, say 'Moon prism power, make up!' So 月野うさぎ, become セーラームーン! There are people who need your help! I am not powerful enough to help. Only you can!"

Usagi faltered and looked a bit frightened. "What can I do?" she whispered. Then she straightened up. "**Moon Cosmic, make up!**"

Her chest felt warm as the world around her became white with light, and she felt something coursing though her… _So this is what it's like to be Sailormoon…_Usagi, now Sailormoon thought.

Rose Knight smiled at her when Sailormoon could see again. "Let's go Sailormoon. I shall take you to where the people who need you are."

She took her hand.

Next: Youma Attack! The Mysterious Man

_Sailormoon arrives at Oosaka-san's shop to find out that a _youma _is impersonating her and a mysterious man in a tuxedo and a mask helps her! Who is he? Can Sailormoon defeat the _youma


End file.
